


5 Ways Logan Fixed Everything (Like a Boss)

by Laen_Lamperouge



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Things, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laen_Lamperouge/pseuds/Laen_Lamperouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бы произошло, если бы Чарльз и Эрик смогли уговорить Логана присоединиться к ним?<br/>(или как Логан решает все проблемы сарказмом и крутостью)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Ways Logan Fixed Everything (Like a Boss)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Ways Logan Fixed Everything (Like a Boss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271133) by [Starlingthefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/pseuds/Starlingthefool). 



**Прелюдия.**

— Идите нахер, — говорит Логан. Эти идиоты в костюмах могли бы как минимум купить ему выпить перед тем, как пытаться заговорить его до смерти. Это просто невежливо, в конце-то концов.  
— Ах, — говорит британец. — Позволь мне хотя бы купить тебе выпить. Эрик?  
Второй — тот, от которого доносится медный запах опасности и от которого у Логана волосы дыбом встают, — поглядывает на своего напарника.  
— Что?  
— Ты не мог бы принести мой кошелёк? Он в машине.  
Они не отводят друг от друга взгляды немного дольше, чем это необходимо, потом Эрик кивает Логану и уходит. Британец — со своими широко распахнутыми до боли наивными глазами — разворачивается обратно к Логану.  
— Что будешь пить?  
— Слушай, дружок, — говорит Логан, моментально расслабляясь, как только крепкий парень выходит из бара. — Мне плевать, на кого вы работаете. Что бы вы ни продавали, я не заинтересован.  
— Хорошо, что я не продавец. Просто посланник.  
— Даже так? — Логан осушает кружку, начиная задумываться, не работает ли этот придурок в твидовом пиджаке и свисающими волосами на мафию. Ему кажется, что нет, но он всё равно напрягается. — И что за сообщение?  
_Ты не единственный одарённый_ , — сквозь барный шум прорезается голос и отдаётся у него в голове. Когти Росомахи выскакивают, прежде чем он успевает об этом задуматься.  
—  _Кто ты такой_? — шипит он.  
Тут он замечает, что весь бар замер. Ни единого движения. Пиво переливается через края кружки, которую наполнял Чак.  
— Мы особенные. Как и ты, — он перегибается через барную стойку и забирает переполненную кружку из рук Чака, передавая её Логану. — Так что насчёт выпить?  
Именно так Логан присоединяется к Чарльзу Ксавьеру и Эрику Леншерру в работе на ЦРУ.  
Хей, он никогда не говорил, что его сложно подцепить. К тому же, Ксавьер умеет впечатляюще пить и не пьянеть.  


**1.**

  
  
— Подождите, — говорит Дарвин после молчаливого яростного разговора с Алексом. — Я тоже иду с вами.  
Он переступает через осколки разбитого окна и твёрдо идёт к маленькой группе, игнорируя взгляды остальных себе в спину. Он слишком занят подготовкой к тому, что, скорее всего, является невероятно идиотской идеей. Он не может просто отступить, даже если понимает причины Энджел хотеть уйти. Дарвин не очень-то и хочет работать на Большого Брата, но Шоу перевешивает на его весах по шкале Ублюдков-Которых-Нужно-Остерегаться.  
Именно в этот момент Логан спрыгивает с крыши с воплем, от которого кровь в жилах стынет. Он не участвовал в недавнем показе сил, но фактически сломал вышеупомянутую шкалу Дарвина. Какие бы силы у него не были — кроме того, чтобы рассекать воздух, как летучая мышь из канадского ада, — Дарвин не очень хочет попасть под них. Его кожа становится твёрдой, словно кремень, и он бросается на Энджел так, что они оба валятся на землю.  
Каменная кожа приглушает остальные чувства, но Дарвин отдалённо слышит крики, несколько взрывов и удары Энджел по его плечу вместе с её руганью на испанском.  
Он открывает глаза. Как ни странно, Шоу и его навороченных миньонов уже нет. Логан лежит на траве, и выглядит он как кусок хлеба, который слишком долго находился в тостере.  
— Господи, что с ним произошло? — спрашивает Дарвин, позволяя коже вернуться к нормальному состоянию и помогая Энджел встать. Он осматривается, видя разнообразные выражения шока на лицах друзей.  
Рэйвен первая приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы ответить.  
— Алекс сделал эту свою штуку, и Шоу её поглотил. Потом он типа выплюнул её на Логана.  
— Он _поджарил_ его, — добавляет Шон. Не то чтобы это было необходимо.  
Алекс застыл в шоке и ужасе, и Дарвин уже чувствует, сколько кошмаров будут преследовать парня после этого. Он делает шаг по направлению к нему.  
— Слушай, Алекс, — начинает он говорить.  
Именно в этот момент прожаренный и дымящийся труп Логана стонет и садится.  
Все взвизгивают, и Дарвин не исключение. Это не тот момент, которым он гордится, но в список странной херни, с которой он готов мириться, ходящие и разговаривающие трупы не входят.  
— Вот мудак, — говорит Логан. Его кожа соединяется поверх костей, пока он встаёт. — Это была моя любимая фланелевая рубашка.  
Он срывает её остатки с себя и вроде как хочет кинуть её на землю, но тут достаёт сигару неизвестно откуда, и поджигает её о тлеющую ткань.  
Когда он замечает, что все остальные странно смотрят на него, он выдыхает клуб дыма и спрашивает:  
— Что?  


**2.**

  
  
Логан никогда не был большим фанатом модных домов. Из-за них он чувствует себя как крыса в лабиринте. Особенно когда он пытается найти грёбаный туалет.  
За шестой или седьмой дверью, которую он открывает, вместо туалета он обнаруживает Энджел. Логан не может сказать, одета она или нет — кажется, забрать девушку из стрип-клуба возможно, но заставить её надеть что-то побольше, чем носовой платок, вряд ли, — поэтому он действует наверняка и говорит:  
— Упс, извиняюсь.  
Тем не менее, она не выглядит разозлённой. Она выглядит виноватой. Чёрт, да от неё волнами исходит запах вины. Именно тогда Логан видит открытый чемодан на кровати и стопки одежды, вываливающиеся из него.  
— А, — говорит он. — Так ты уходишь?  
— Ты скажешь Профессору? — отвечает она. И по полуиспуганному, полуобнадёженному тону понятно, что она не особо хочет уходить. Просто думает, что должна.  
Логан вздыхает.  
— Чёрт, если ты дашь мне воспользоваться твоим туалетом, я сам тебя провожу.  
Через пять минут, когда мочевой пузырь Логана уже не возмущается, что он выпил шесть банок пива после ужина, они с Энджел выходят через парадную дверь в напряжённой тишине.  
— Ох, — глубоко вдыхая холодный ночной воздух, говорит Логан. — Так гораздо лучше. Не могу нормально дышать в этом старом склепе, — он поджигает сигару.  
Энджел фыркает, потом спрашивает:  
— Можно мне одну?  
Логан смотрит на неё прищуренными глазами, потом пожимает плечами и вытаскивает ещё одну.  
— Да без проблем. Можешь считать это своим прощальным подарком.  
Он поджигает сигару для девушки и ждёт. После недолгой, но невероятно неловкой тишины она говорит:  
— Ты даже не спросишь меня, почему я ухожу?  
Энджел кажется ему одной из тех, кто отталкивает всё хорошее после всего плохого, что они пережили; одной из тех, кто связывается с плохими людьми просто потому, что они думают, что заслуживают именно этого. Логан видел многих таких девушек, и более чем достаточное количество парней.  
— Честно, мне плевать, — отвечает он. — Что бы ты ни сказала, моё мнение от этого не изменится.  
— И каково же твоё мнение? — спрашивает Энджел резким голосом.  
— Что это очень тупо и неблагодарно. Особенно после того, как эти дети пытались тебя спасти и всё такое.  
Она шипит, и это единственное предупреждение, которое получает Логан, прежде чем сгусток кислоты разрезает его сигару пополам. Хорошо прицеливается, не может он не отметить.  
Логан поджигает остаток сигары и говорит:  
— Если ты не хотела знать, не стоило спрашивать, — он разворачивается. — Скатертью дорожка.  
Когда он спускается завтракать на следующее утро, Энджел готовит яичницу с беконом и пьёт кофе вместе с Рэйвен. Она бросает разозлённые взгляды в его сторону, но больше не плюет кислотой в лицо. Логан решает, что это значит, что они теперь друзья.  


**3.**

  
  
Хэнк немного надеялся, что к тому времени, когда он получит докторскую степень, парни типа Алекса перестанут относиться к нему, как недоразвитые приматы. Это очень наивно: некоторые люди просто не могут перестать выяснять, у кого длиннее. Даже за обеденным столом.  
Хэнк открывает рот, чтобы пробормотать ответ, который, он надеется, будет резким и самоуверенным (хотя он прекрасно знает, что не получится), когда Логан — который _вселяет ужас_ в Хэнка — опережает его.  
— Господи Иисусе, пацан, я понимаю, что ты был в одиночном заключении с пелёнок, но научись уже флиртовать как взрослый человек.  
Хэнк мечтает о дыре, которая бы открылась сейчас под его стулом и поглотила бы его. И неважно, что это замечание направлено не на него, а на Алекса, который снова дразнил его за ужином.  
Он бросает осторожный взгляд на Саммерса, и… ошеломлённо замирает. Алекс выглядит так, будто кто-то только что выстрелил ему в грудь стрелой. Он мгновенно краснеет, и краска стыда распространяется с щёк к ушам и горлу. Хэнк не знает, почему — не то чтобы Алекса когда-нибудь волновало, что ему говорят. Чаще всего он игнорирует Логана, с врождённой опаской всех парней, которые привыкли быть самыми крутыми в компании, но внезапно сталкиваются с кем-то, кто на порядок круче их.  
В столовой повисла мёртвая тишина. Услышать довольное фырканье Энджел и её шипение, когда Армандо толкает её локтем, не составляет труда.  
— Что? — спрашивает она. Хэнк замечает, как она подмигивает Логану, и _что это вообще значит_?  
Алекс роняет вилку на тарелку и опрокидывает стул, спешно подскакивая и спотыкаясь на выходе.  
— Я встречал лесорубов, которые лучше разбираются в своих чувствах, чем Алекс, — говорит Логан, отклоняясь на стуле и осушая свой стакан с пивом.  
— Если бы ты смог воздержаться от того, чтобы эмоционально потрошить студентов за ужином, Логан, — устало говорит Профессор, — я бы был тебе очень благодарен.  
— Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы он просто отрастил яйца и пригласил этого ботаника на свидание, — парирует Логан.  
— Хей! — возмущается Хэнк и чуть не проглатывает язык, когда Логан смотрит на него.  
— Ты хочешь добавить что-то к уже сказанному, дружок? — спрашивает Логан.  
Жёстко подавляемая Хайдовская личность Хэнка — которую Хэнк прятал под научным энтузиазмом и годами деспотического родительского воспитания — выныривает на достаточное время, чтобы захватить контроль над ртом, лёгкими и голосовыми связками Хэнка, и выплюнуть слова:  
— Да. Ты мудак.  
Потом она отступает, и Хэнк осознаёт, что только что оскорбил кого-то с двенадцатидюймовыми выдвижными когтями.  
Хэнк сбегает из-за стола ещё менее грациозно, чем Алекс. Вслед ему слышится смех Энджел и Шона.  
В кухню, к двери возле кладовой, которая ведёт наружу, его приводит чистый животный инстинкт. Всё, что он осознаёт — ему нужен свежий воздух в лёгких, трава под ногами. Ему нужно бежать.  
Хэнк ощущает запах сигаретного дыма и кожи за секунду до того, как врезается в Алекса, который стоит прямо за дверью. Они падают во влажную траву, и сигарета Алекса улетает в сторону.  
— Чёрт, — говорит Хэнк, сталкивая Алекса с себя. Видимо, вселенная действительно ненавидит его сейчас.  
— Слушай, приятель, — поднимает ладони в жесте сдачи Алекс, будто Хэнк наставил на него оружие. — Я не… Мне не…  
Хэнк никогда не видел Алекса, который не знал бы, что сказать. Это поражает, хотя и слегка нервирует.  
— Ты что? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как что-то странно дрожит под рёбрами. Его Хайдовская личность пытается выбраться с интересом и эгоистичным желанием. Хэнк понимает, что чувствует больше, чем запах сигарет и кожаной куртки, он чувствует запах самого Алекса, его кожи и волос, его жаркого смущения.  
— Я не имел в виду ничего такого, — сглатывает Алекс.  
Хэнка можно описать разными словами: неловкий, нескладный, мутант, кандидат наук, легко загорающийся из-за белковых маркеров и клеточной структуры. «Идиота» в этом списке нет.  
— Да неужели?  
Алекс, кажется, обдумывает принесение себя в жертву как способ сбежать от этого разговора, что оставляет Хэнку только один вариант. Он позволяет своим инстинктам взять верх, хватает Алекса за рубашку и целует его.  
На вкус Алекс как жвачка Блэк Джек и Мальборо, и, что неожиданно, он целует Хэнка в ответ. Более того, он сжимает ладонями рубашку Хэнка, всем телом открываясь ему, каждая мышца напряжена от желания. Его глаза зажмурены, словно это причиняет ему физическую боль.  
— Не надо, — бормочет он в губы Хэнку.  
Хэнк замирает. Если это какая-то шутка, он оторвёт Алексу руки и забьёт его ими до смерти. Никто не станет винить его за это.  
— Не надо менять их, — говорит Алекс, всё ещё целуя его.  
Хэнк отталкивает его, потому что _что за херня_?  
— Что?  
— Твои ступни. Я придурок, прости, чёрт…  
— Мои ступни? — спрашивает ещё более озадаченный Хэнк. Мыслительному процессу не помогает и то, что он невероятно возбуждён, и, кажется, скоро просто сдастся и начнёт тереться об Алекса.  
— Они классные, — говорит Алекс.  
— Классные? — спрашивает Хэнк, понимая, что начинает напоминать эхо, но этот разговор сложно воспринимать адекватно.  
— Не делай ничего с ними. Я знаю, что ты пытался… Я не хотел… Я придурок, — повторяет он.  
— С этим сложно поспорить, — соглашается Хэнк, потому что это правда, Алекс в свои двадцать один провёл последние два года в тюрьме, а несколько лет до этого — в домах, в которых отец Хэнка угрожал отправить его, если тот будет отлынивать от учёбы. То, что после всего этого Алекс стал всего лишь придурком, а не гибридом человека, робота и акулы, как Эрик Леншерр, на самом деле поражает.  
— Ага, — говорит Алекс, запуская ладонь в непослушные волосы. — Прости за это.  
Хэнк мог бы обдумывать это извинение всю ночь, пытаться понять, что всё это значит, сопоставлять этого раскаивающегося Алекса с тем, который насмехался над ним с первого дня. Или…  
— Может, продолжим целоваться? — спрашивает он.  
— Чёрт, да, — выдыхает Алекс и притягивает его к себе.  


**4.**

  
  
— Видимо, домашние питомцы всегда милее, когда они маленькие, да? — спрашивает Рэйвен.  
— С ними явно проще ладить, чем с подростками, — вваливаясь в кухню, говорит Логан. Он бедром отпихивает Чарльза с пути, чтобы заглянуть в холодильник. — Я тут свой Молсон не оставлял?  
— Господи, что ты делаешь? — кричит Рэйвен. — У нас тут вообще-то личный разговор!  
— Немного пищи для размышлений, — говорит Логан, вытаскивая бутылку пива и пинком захлопывая дверь. — Как бы ты отнеслась к тому, что Чак разгуливал бы тут, размахивая своими веточкой и ягодками?  
Рэйвен отшатывается при мысли о том, что ей пришлось бы видеть бледную задницу Чарльза каждый божий день, но…  
— Не в том дело!  
— Тогда в чём? — Логан исполняет какой-то замысловатый трюк, включающий в себя бутылку и мраморную столешницу, и крышечка улетает.  
— Логан, во имя всего святого, ты можешь просто уйти? — сжимая переносицу, спрашивает Чарльз. — И я бы был очень признателен, если бы ты не думал в таком ключе о _моей сестре_.  
— Хей, разве я могу не заметить, что она разгуливает тут, в чем мать родила… — начинает Логан.  
— Дело в том, что он не ценит меня такой, какая я есть! — кричит Рэйвен. — Он просто хочет, чтобы я была нормальной, как будто ему дано право выбирать, какие мутации приемлемы, а какие нет! Я не должна прятать то, как я выгляжу, в моём собственном доме!  
Её вспышку встречает шокированная тишина. Потом Логан разворачивается к Чарльзу и говорит:  
— Она права, Чак. Ты как-то уж очень сильно себя притесняешь.  
Телепатический приказ _ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ ИЗ МОЕЙ КУХНИ_ настолько громкий, что даже Рэйвен улавливает его. Логан вылетает оттуда, пытаясь, как кажется Рэйвен, подавить довольную ухмылку.  
Спустя пару секунд Чарльз достаёт из холодильника ещё два пива и передаёт одно Рэйвен. Это заставляет её задуматься, когда же они в последний раз пили вместе. Неужели это действительно было ещё в Оксфорде?  
— Мне жаль, — говорит Чарльз. — Рэйвен, я просто… Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.  
— Ты же знаешь, я могу сама о себе позаботиться, — отмечает Рэйвен. — Что и делала годы до того, как мы познакомились. И вообще-то ты ненамного меня старше. У меня просто _захватывающая мутация._  
Чарльз, чтоб его, звучит абсолютно искренним, когда отвечает:  
— Да, я знаю.  


**5.**

  
  
_Что за идиотизм,_ думает Логан, когда мужчина, одетый в карнавальный костюм дьявола сбрасывает его и Дарвина на палубу боевого корабля и исчезает.  
— Замрите, фрики! — кричит какой-то чересчур воодушевлённый матрос.  
_Нужно было сказать Чарльзу, куда ему идти, когда это ещё было возможно_ , думает Логан, поднимаясь. _Или хотя бы дать несколько советов по тактике, пока всё не полетело к чертям_. Ну правда, шестёрка мутантов, ни у одного нет никакой настоящей подготовки, половина из них едва из пелёнок вылезла, и противостоят они двум мировым супердержавам.  
Тупо, глупо и нелепо.  
— Хей, мальчики, — слышит он женский голос. Они с Дарвином улыбаются, когда Энджел приземляется на палубу. Её крылья дрожат, а все кисточки на дурацком костюме подёргиваются. Ближайший к ним с Армандо моряк — который, скорее всего, последние месяцы не видел девушек нигде, кроме страниц Плэйбоя, — непроизвольно вздрагивает. — Я хочу, чтобы вы все сейчас слушали _очень_ внимательно.  
_Ну, хоть в чём-то Чак был прав_ , думает Логан, когда Шон появляется в поле зрения: сила в количестве. Логан закрывает уши.

***

  
Все четверо умудряются вернуться к пляжу как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как дьявол-телепортер справляется с Алексом, придавливая его коленом к земле и прижимая нож к его горлу. Всё становится ещё хуже, когда Себастьян Шоу выходит из их разбитого самолёта. И чёрт, Логан, может, и думает, что Алекс — неотёсанный сопливый пацан, который не знает, когда вовремя заткнуться, но он не горит желанием смотреть, как тому вспарывают живот.  
— Чёрт, — говорит Шон, потому что они всё ещё в воздухе, слишком далеко, чтобы что-то сделать. —  _Чёрт!_  
Почему-то дьявол колеблется и смотрит на Шоу, как будто ждёт его одобрения. Логан продумывает варианты того, как остановить это, но ничего не приходит в голову. Они слишком далеко.  
Впрочем, как выясняется, у их позиции таки есть преимущества. Перед ними открывается прекрасный вид того, как Хэнк появляется и накидывается на дьявола, впечатывая его в песок и — _господи Иисусе_  — издавая медвежий рёв.  
— Воу, — говорит Шон. — Я и не знал, что он так умеет.  
Остальные, включая Логана, слишком ошарашены, чтобы говорить. Ровно до того момента, как Хэнк поднимает Алекса с песка и яростно целует его.  
— Вау! — кричит Энджел, в то время как Шон тяжело вздыхает, а Дарвин фыркает от смеха. — Парни, найдите себе комнату!  
Господи, эти дети.

***

  
— Эрик, — умоляет Чарльз. — Ты же сам сказал, что мы лучше них. Сейчас самое время доказать это. На тех кораблях тысячи людей. Хороших, честных, невинных людей!  
Логан надеется, что слова Чака действительно могут повлиять на Леншерра, что Профессор таки сможет его убедить. Ракеты слегка колеблются в полёте.  
Потом этот идиот добавляет:  
— Они просто выполняют _приказы_.  
Колебания прекращаются, и ракеты продолжают полёт на пути к разрушениям.  
— Чёрт возьми, — вздыхает Логан. Ничем хорошим это закончиться не может.  
— Я слишком долго был во власти людей, которые просто исполняли приТЬФУ, — говорит Леншерр, или пытается сказать, прежде чем Логан сбивает его с ног. Он по своему опыту знает, что нет практически ничего, что нельзя было бы исправить хорошей подножкой.  
Цепочка с солдатскими жетонами Логана мгновенно затягивается вокруг его шеи, отрезая доступ к воздуху. Подумаешь; бывало и хуже. Он обхватывает ладонью шею Леншерра и позволяет когтям слегка выскользнуть между костяшек, касаясь острыми концами кожи Леншерра.  
— Воздух у меня закончится через две минуты, Леншерр. Полно времени, чтобы ты осознал все свои заблуждения.  
—  _Глупец_ , — выплёвывает Леншерр. Цепочка затягивается ещё сильнее, но Логан просто сжимает зубы и поднимает кулак, чтобы ударить.  
_Логан, остановись_. И Логан понимает, что его когти скрываются под кожей вне его желания.  
— Чёрт, Чак, — выдавливает он. В этот момент цепочка вокруг его шеи сжимается ещё сильнее, оттягивая его назад, и Логан теряет сознание. Стыд-то какой.  
Когда он приходит в себя, Чарльз и Леншерр борются на песке. Они одни из самых жалких бойцов, который Логан видел в своей жизни — кричат и бьют друг друга, как дети в песочнице. Логан поднимается с земли и готовится их разнимать, когда Мойра открывает огонь.  
_Мужества ей не занимать, а вот мозгов явно не хватает_ , думает Логан, _стрелять свинцовыми пулями в грёбаного повелителя металла_. Первая пуля скользит по этому идиотскому шлему, в котором щеголяет Леншерр, вторая отталкивается от защитного поля, которое он, по видимому, вскинул, и Логан мчится к ним ещё до того, как третья пуля вылетает из патронника. Он кидается на Чарльза либо слишком рано, либо слишком поздно: чувствует, как пуля насквозь пробивает его и попадает в Чарльза. Тот вскрикивает, слишком громко во внезапной тишине, и они оба падают на землю.  
На секунду всё становится серым и нечётким, пока артерии Логана не соединяются, а кровь не восстанавливается. Первое, что он слышит сквозь глухой шум в ушах — звук того, как кто-то задыхается. Мойра. Леншерр наставил на неё руку, и его пальцы напоминают когти.  
—  _Ты сделала это_ , — шипит он.  
Логан смотрит на Чарльза, лежащего на коленях у Леншерра. Сквозь его пальцы вытекает кровь, но она красная, а не чёрная, и течёт равномерной струйкой, а не пульсирующим потоком. Шансы, что он выживет, неплохие, но только если они вытащат его с этого идиотского пляжа вовремя.  
— Нет, Эрик, — тихим и спокойным голосом говорит Чарльз. — Это сделал _ты._  
Логан практически слышит, как сердце Леншерра разбивается, когда он поворачивается к Чарльзу. _Печаль-то какая_. Ну хоть Мойра опять дышать может.  
Он встаёт, пока Леншерр смотрит на Чарльза, практически уверенный, что тот достаточно отвлечён, чтобы не заметить. Он ненадолго задумывается о своих когтях: это было бы невероятно легко — одно рефлексивное движение и быстрый удар. Но нет, хотя бы в этой части своих разглагольствований Леншерр прав: они хотят, чтобы мутанты сражались друг с другом.  
Логан сжимает кулаки и со всей силы опускает их на голову Леншерра. Шлем издаёт гулкое _бом_ , словно Логан ударил по церковному колоколу, и Леншерр валится как подкошенный. Чарльз стонет, когда его парень-идиот с манией величия рушится на него.  
— Чёрт возьми, Логан, — хрипит он.  
— Если бы мы ждали, пока вы двое закончите расставаться, то мы бы тут на всю ночь застряли, — закатывает глаза Логан. Он вытаскивает сигару из специально продуманного кармашка, устойчивого к раздавливанию, чиркает спичкой о безумный шлем, который скатился с тупоголового Леншерра, и поджигает её.  
— Вот что сейчас произойдёт. Вы двое, — он показывает на прислужников Шоу, дьявола и парня с дурацкой причёской, — пойдёте с нами. Мы доставим этих двух идиотов в больницу, потом закроем их в комнате с парочкой бутылок виски, и пусть они там ведут свои хреновы нравственные дебаты, без возможности поубивать несколько сотен людей. По-моему, отличный план.  
Все, кроме Чарльза, кивают, — тот издаёт хрип согласия. Или хрип боли, но Логан предпочитает воспринимать это как разрешение взять всё в свои руки.  
— А нам что делать? — спрашивает Энджел. — Не думаю, что они нас надолго отпустят.  
— Да, учитывая, что они нас пытались подорвать с помощью где-то восьми тысяч ракет, — замечает Шон.  
— Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления, — пожимает плечами Логан. Правительства на удивление легко избегать, если постараться. Он годами справлялся. — Не знаю, как вы, а я хочу выпить грёбаного пива, прежде чем решать судьбу мутантов.


End file.
